


Shy Boy

by lilspydermunkey



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Granite Gardens AU, High School, M/M, SungSoo, a little bit of bullying, jongho, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Popular boy Minho has a crush on a shy little baker named Jonghyun.Part of the Granite Gardens high school universe. The-nev has already written a SungSoo in this universe. All of the stories are connected.Originally posted on AFF on 10/16/2016. Completed on 4/30/2017. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1183920/





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Choi Minho was a popular guy. He had good looks and brains, and was the captain of the soccer team. People frequently said hi to him in the hallways at school, even when he didn't know who they were. He studied hard and made top of the class. He respected his teachers and tried to be nice to everyone he came across: jocks, nerds, and everyone in between.

 

 

There were a few people vying to date him. Although they were nice and conventionally attractive, ultimately they were boring. Each was a cookie cutter copy of the last one. He did his best to be polite and not lead anyone on, though.

 

 

There was one young man who had managed to catch his eye more than the others, though: Kim Jonghyun, the best friend of Minho's teammate, Chansung. Jonghyun was tiny, short, with kind eyes and a warm smile. Chansung talked about his childhood friend constantly, and Minho could admit to himself that he was a little smitten. He briefly considered the idea Chansung might be biased towards Jonghyun, but dismissed it just as quickly Chansung may be enthusiastic in his affection, but it was always genuine.

 

 

He caught Jonghyun's eye from time to time and smiled, causing the smaller boy to blush furiously and hug his books closer to his chest. Minho was always left with a fluttering heart.

 

 

When the soccer game against Two Moon Prep rolled around, Minho learned the baking club was holding a bake sale at the same time. He was over the moon- he loved sweets, and Jonghyun would be there. That's when Minho knew he would be playing his absolute best not for glory or for the team or for the school, but for Jonghyun. There was no one else Minho wanted to impress. Just Jonghyun in his pink tee shirt and red suspenders and hat. He was so small, and all Minho wanted to do was hold him forever and keep him safe.

 

 

He was about to chastise himself for being schmoopy when he saw Jonghyun smile. Minho's heart fluttered and he knew then that sentimental or not, those feelings were genuine.

 

 

The game was fierce and well-played. Minho was lucky enough to score the winning kick. The crowd thundered as he and Chansung ripped their jerseys off and collided in a sweaty dog pile. Their other teammates soon joined them, and Minho was pretty sure Coach was crying.

“That was amazing!” Chansung yanked him up from the ground. “Let's go see if the baking club has any goodies left. I'm hungry.”

“Good call. I need a healthy dose of chocolate. And you need a healthy dose of Kyungsoo.”

Chansung pushed him away but Minho caught him blushing.

 

 

Approaching the table, Minho spotted Chansung's crush Kyungsoo chatting happily with Xiumin, the soccer captain for Two Moon Prep. Chansung faltered and redirected his course towards Jonghyun. Minho hung back, scanning the tables for even the tiniest morsel.

 

 

Nothing. This was no way to celebrate a hard won victory. Seeing Chansung talk to Jonghyun gave Minho an idea. Taking a deep breath, he walked up behind Chansung and put his chin on his shoulder. “Hey Sung. This your friend you told me about?”

Jonghyun's eyes widened before dropping to his shoes. He was blushing beautifully.

“It is,” Chansung replied. “Minho, this is my best friend Jonghyun. Jongie, this is Minho, teammate and second close friend.”

“But don't worry,” Minho replied. “I'll always be second. Nothing compares to you.” He winked.

Chansung arched an eyebrow as if to say, “Seriously?” and Minho cringed. Undaunted, he continued on with his plan.

“I was thinking we should get burgers and shakes for our victory. What do you think?” He noticed Kyungsoo saying goodbye to Xiumin and sidling over. “What do you think, Kyungsoo? Victory burgers and shakes?”

Chansung straightened quickly, and Kyungsoo's eyes shifted over to him.

“That sounds good,” he shrugged.

“I, uh, spent all my money on lunch,” Jonghyun said softly.

“No worries,” Minho said. “I got it.”

“Oh, no, I-”

“It's okay,” Minho smiled softly. He loved making Jonghyun blush. It was the most beautiful sight. Minho swore he didn't know when he became so damn sappy, but he didn't care. He was going to ride the wave.

Jonghyun nodded his assent and Minho felt his grin widening. “Chansung knows my favorite.”

“Sure thing,” Minho replied. Chansung pulled Minho along, but Minho walked backwards, keeping an eye on Jonghyun. Kyungsoo nudged Jonghyun and they fell to talking. Minho turned around and tossed his keys in the air. When he caught them, he noticed Chansung staring at him steadily. “What?”

“Jonghyun is my best friend,” Chansung replied as they climbed into Minho's car.

“I know that.”

“And I won't let anything happen to him.”

“Aww, are you asking my intentions towards Jonghyun?” Minho chuckled.

When Chansung didn't laugh, Minho looked over to see his teammate still staring seriously at him.

“What?”

“Look Minho, you're a great friend and teammate, but Jonghyun comes first. We've literally known each other since diapers- we live right next door to each other. He may be older but I've always been bigger, so I've always protected him.”

“Chan, I-”

“You wouldn't be the first person I've fought for pushing Jonghyun around.”

 

 

At the drive-through lane, Minho glanced at Chansung. He had never seen him look so serious. “Chansung, I would never hurt Jonghyun. I swear. He's just...” Minho's thoughts strayed to Jonghyun and he couldn't help but smile. “He's just so lovely and from everything you've said about him I want to get to know him more.”

Chansung sighed. “Jonghyun has a rough life. He deserves some happiness.” He glared at Minho. “Anyone who hurts him has to go through me.”

Minho frowned. “Have you ever known me to intentionally hurt someone? I may have rejected a few people, but that's because I wasn't interested. That has to be better than stringing them along, right?”

Chansung once again stared at Minho. Finally, he offered a half nod and looked out of the window. Minho smiled.

 

 

When they got back to school, Jonghyun and Kyungsoo were seated next to each other at a picnic table.

“Kyungsoo looks cute,” Minho said pointedly, delighting in Chansung's blush. His chuckle drew Jonghyun's attention, and once again Minho felt his smile grow broader. “Victory is served,” he announced, setting the food down. He settled across from Jonghyun, Chansung across from Kyungsoo.

Jonghyun's eyes brightened. “Thanks!” he smiled.

“Your shirt matches your shake,” Minho pointed out, indicating Jonghyun's strawberry shake.

Jonghyun blushed and looked down at his food.

Minho reached across the table and gently lifted Jonghyun's head. “That's better,” he said softly, smiling when they were eye to eye.

Jonghyun blushed and bit his lip, ducking his head. Minho just laughed.


	2. Two

After the soccer game against Two Moon Prep, Minho began to hang around Jonghyun more often. They were never alone, but Minho didn't mind. They mostly walked to classes together, and he and Chansung frequently stopped by the baking club at the end of the school day. The soccer season was over, and they certainly took it upon themselves to indulge. Minho was mostly there to watch Jonghyun – the way Jonghyun's hands looked when he kneaded bread dough; the cute way his brow would furrow when he was measuring; the way he would blush and smile when he noticed Minho's eyes on him. The treats were just a bonus. Especially when Jonghyun learned Minho loved anything chocolate and began focusing his skill set on the particular avenue of baking. He and Chansung volunteered to help whenever they could, although Minho wasn't sure what they could really do beyond heavy lifting and setting up at bake sales. The club members seemed to appreciate the offer anyway.

“They just want to see you guys shirtless,” Kyungsoo said.

“I'm fine with that,” Chansung replied with a wink.

“My torso is for Jonghyun's eyes only,” Minho said.

Chansung shot him a look before rolling his eyes. Jonghyun blushed and hid a giggle behind his hand.

 

 

Jonghyun didn't have a cell phone, so they couldn't talk or text after school hours. So Minho went the old-fashioned route and wrote Jonghyun notes instead. They didn't have any classes together, so the notes were passed back and forth in between. Minho's started off short with some lame pleasantries that soon branched out to soccer, video games, and his annoying little sister. Jonghyun's notes were short, but he asked a lot of questions. He seemed a bit shy at first, not knowing anything about what Minho wrote about. But Minho loved having someone interested in what he liked, and he responded enthusiastically to Jonghyun's questions and trying to remember to ask some of his own so he didn't come off as self-centered.

 

 

Jonghyun didn't really answer many of Minho's questions, beyond the basics- food; hobbies; favorite colors. Instead he asked Minho more questions and filled his notes with drawings- doodles, chibis, intricate sketching. Minho felt these told him more about Jonghyun than the boy's own words. If he was happy and cheerful, cartoons and chibis filled the pages. If Jonghyun was down, abstract doodles could be found just below his signature, almost as an afterthought.

 

 

Mostly they hung out at school. If they ventured away, Chansung was always with them. Sometimes Kyungsoo too (Chansung seemed to enjoy those days best). They would go to an arcade, or the diner, or Minho's house, or Kyungsoo's. But not Jonghyun's. Never Jonghyun's. Chansung never told, but rather hinted that Jonghyun's home life wasn't the best.

 

 

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon, and they were all going out to eat. Jonghyun was spending the night at Chansung's, so they could stay out a little bit later than usual. It was enough to have Minho in a good mood all day. When classes were over, he stopped by his locker one final time before heading off to find Jonghyun. He came upon a group of girls who looked angry, and it looked like they were pushing someone around. When he got closer, he heard a familiar voice in distress.

“Please,” Jonghyun whimpered. “Please leave me alone.” He was clutching his books and was hunched over, trying to make himself small.

“What's going on?” Minho demanded harshly.

The girls whirled around. “We're just reminding Jonghyun of his place,” one of the girls replied confidently, pushing Jonghyun's books out of his hands and onto the floor.

Minho's eyes flickered over to Jonghyun, but the object of his affection refused to meet his eyes. He even remained in the same, curled in pose. “What place is that?”

“He's poor,” another girl spat viciously. “He shouldn't even dream of spending time with you.”

“Oh yeah? Who says?”

The girls were suddenly silent. They shifted uneasily, sending each other uncertain glances.

Minho moved through them, standing protectively in front of Jonghyun. “Who said any of you get to decide who I spend my time with?”

Silence. Behind Minho, Jonghyun trembled.

“Jonghyun is a thousand times better than any of you,” Minho growled. “You're all bullies and you make me sick.”

The girls gasped. A few had the decency to look ashamed.

“Get out of my sight.”

The group didn't need to be told twice. They scattered like roaches, Minho's words poison in their ears, his eyes burning into their backs.

 

 

When the hall was empty again, Minho let out a deep breath before turning to Jonghyun.

“Jong? Are you okay?”

Jonghyun only nodded.

Minho took off his letterman jacket and wrapped it around Jonghyun's shoulders before pulling the smaller boy into his arms. Jonghyun sighed and held Minho tightly. The athlete rested his head on Jonghyun's, breathing deeply. They stayed like that for some time, until the sound of someone clearing their throat startled them.

 

 

Chansung was standing before them, arms crossed, a serious look on his face. Kyungsoo stood next to them, looking slightly curious.

Minho was a little nervous- Chansung was really protective of Jonghyun- but Jonghyun was still in his arms so Minho didn't freak out too much.

“Everything alright?” Chansung asked.

Jonghyun nodded and smiled brightly. “Minho gives fantastic hugs!”

The taller boy chuckled and squeezed Jonghyun a little tighter.

Chansung studied them for a moment longer before nodding. “You guys ready to go?”

Jonghyun nodded again and released Minho. Jonghyun began to remove Minho's letterman jacket, but Minho stopped him. “Keep it.”

Jonghyun's eyes widened. “I can't!”

Minho shrugged. “Sure you can.”

“You'll get cold!”

“Nah. My grandma bought me a wool peacoat for an early Christmas present, because she'll be out of the country.”

Jonghyun bit his lip, looking uncertain. “But it has your name on it. People will know it's yours.”

Minho smiled warmly. “I know.”

Jonghyun's blush deepened. “Okay,” he said softly. He slid his arms into the sleeves, and picked up his books.

“You look cute in Minho's jacket, Jong,” Kyungsoo piped up.

Minho was blown away by Jonghyun's answering smile. He held his hand out to Jonghyun, smiling when the boy slid their fingers together.


	3. Three

The weather was turning chilly. Minho loved it- the fresh, crisp air and the changing leaves. His favorite season was autumn, and his favorite holiday was Halloween. But this year was better than all the others because Jonghyun was wearing his jacket. It was too big and made Jonghyun look even tinier. It kicked Minho's protective instincts into overdrive. He tried not to crowd his little baker, but he still waited for him in the mornings and walked him to classes. They weren't boyfriends- yet- but they held hands a lot. It made Jonghyun blush, which Minho loved. They hugged a lot, too, and sometimes Minho would kiss Jonghyun's fingers. He noticed Chansung watching them from time to time, and had a feeling a talk would be coming soon. Minho understood- if he were in Chansung's position he wouldn't want just anyone coming around Jonghyun. Hopefully, Chansung would think he was worthy of the small boy they both adored. And maybe if Jonghyun could be convinced, then Chansung could be convinced.

 

 

It was a Friday afternoon when Chansung came jogging up to him.

“Hey, man. I need a favor from you.”

“Sure,” Minho replied, slamming his locker shut.

“Can you drive Jonghyun home this afternoon?”

Minho stared.

Chansung rubbed the back of his neck and actually blushed. “The thing is... I have a date with Kyungsoo. A just-the-two-of-us date. And you're the only one I can trust to make sure Jonghyun is safe.”

Minho swallowed. Chansung was allowing him to be alone with Jonghyun. Chansung knew he was trustworthy. Minho puffed up. “Of course. I'll take good care of Jonghyun.”

Chansung studied him, then sighed. “I know you will. Take him to Lulu's on Seventh. He loves that place.”

A bakery. Of course he does. Minho nodded.

“Thanks man. I owe you.”

Minho just waved him off. If anything, he'd be owing Chansung a favor.

 

 

 

Minho met up with Chansung and Jonghyun at the end of the school day. Chansung was speaking softly to Jonghyun, his hands on the junior's shoulders. Jonghyun was biting his lip and looking a little distressed. Minho's heart clenched. He hated that Jonghyun looked lost- and maybe felt unsafe with Minho.

Chansung spotted him and waved him over, wrapping an arm around Jonghyun's shoulder. “Thanks for this, you guys.”

Minho smiled. “Of course, man.”

Jonghyun looked up at Minho and blushed before looking away again.

“It's okay, Jongie,” Chansung said softly. “Minho's safe. I wouldn't let him take you home alone otherwise.”

“I know,” Jonghyun murmured in reply, scuffing his shoe.

Kyungsoo came out of the building at that moment, and Chansung blushed, which made Jonghyun giggle. Chansung pouted at him before grinning.

“Jong is staying with us this weekend, so he can be out late,” The lanky athlete said. He ruffled Jonghyun's hair and winked before turning and walking over to Kyungsoo.

Minho turned to Jonghyun, who was staring at his shoes, and held out his arm. “Shall we?”

Jonghyun hesitated, and Minho waited patiently while he made his decision. Jonghyun finally took Minho's arm and they headed towards Minho's car.

 

 

The drive to Lulu's was fairly quiet. Minho asked Jonghyun a few questions about his day, but Jonghyun was a mix of nerves and shyness so Minho let them ride in silence. It was a beautiful day- crisp air, sunny sky, and Jonghyun in his passenger seat.

Jonghyun lit up when they parked right in front of the bakery. “How did you know?”

“I happen to know everything about you,” Minho winked.

“Chansung told you?”

Minho pouted, but smiled when Jonghyun laughed delightedly as he got out of the car.

 

 

The woman behind the counter waved brightly. “Jonghyun, hi!”

Jonghyun smiled back. “Hi Hyori.”

She looked at Minho. “Who's your friend?”

Jonghyun blushed and smiled warmly up at Minho. “This is Minho.”

Minho's chest tightened as he smiled back. He was so toast.

“Hi,” he said to Hyori when he finally managed to drag his eyes from his crush.

“Hello,” she replied. “And where is Chansung this afternoon?”

“He has a date with Kyungsoo!” Jonghyun replied happily.

“Finally!” Hyori leaned her elbows on the counter and rested her chin on them, looking like a young girl. “He's been talking about that boy forever it seems like.”

Jonghyun giggled. “He asked Minho to take me home. They're on the soccer team together.”

Hyori studied Minho for a moment before nodding. “And what will you boys have?”

“Jonghyun, what do you recommend?” Minho asked.

Jonghyun bit his lip and studied the pastry cases. “I'd say that with your love of chocolate and healthy things, you should try the double chocolate cherry brownies.”

“Healthy chocolate?” Minho teased.

“Chocolate is healthy! It's good for endorphins!” Jonghyun insisted. “Cherries are good for physical health and chocolate is good for mental health.”

Minho laughed. “I'm convinced. You're a bad influence.”

Jonghyun stuck his tongue out.

 

 

They settled at a booth by the window. It wasn't too long before Hyori brought their treats out.

“Jonghyun, I forgot to ask. How would you like to work here twice a week?”

Jonghyun perked up, eyes sparkling. “Really?”

“Sure. Business is doing well. I'm thinking Saturdays and Sundays, six am to noon. You can help me prep and bake before we open.”

Jonghyun nodded enthusiastically.

“But you have to keep your grades up,” Hyori warned. “It's only twelve hours a week, and only on the weekends. I'll pay you eight dollars an hour, and we can split tips. If it works out, I'll give you extra hours on school vacations.”

Jonghyun's face was as bright as the sun. Minho was so genuinely happy for him. When Hyori left them with a wink, Jonghyun pressed his hands to his face. “Can you believe it? I'll be able to help bake!”

“Think of all the new things you'll learn,” Minho replied.

“Hyori's so nice,” Jonghyun bit his lip. “I can't believe it.”

“My mom has always wanted to come here. Now I have an excuse to bring her.”

Jonghyun blushed.

 

 

They left after a couple of hours, but only once Minho got some treats to go. Jonghyun wouldn't say what his favorites were so Minho asked Hyori. She handed over their boxes with a wink.

“What now?” Jonghyun asked shyly.

“How about the park?” Minho suggested. “We can feed the koi and watch the sunset.”

The pink on Jonghyun's face matched the pink in the sky and Minho really had no idea when he became so sappy.

 

 

They fed the fish and drank hot chocolate Minho bought from a vendor.

“This has been the most perfect day,” Jonghyun said softly. They were sitting at a picnic table, watching the sun go down.

Minho smiled. “Yeah, it has,” he agreed. Then he turned to Jonghyun. “But I can think of something to make it even more perfect.” Slowly, so that Jonghyun could pull away if he wanted to, Minho leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Jonghyun's. Jonghyun sighed and kissed back. Minho cupped Jonghyun's cheek and deepened the kiss.

 

 

He pulled away when he felt Jonghyun shiver. Tucking the upperclassman into his side, Minho guided their steps to the car in the darkening evening.

“So,” Minho began nervously. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Jonghyun smiled radiantly. “Yes.”

Minho let out a whoop and swung Jonghyun around.

 

 

“Wait, what about Chansung?”

Jonghyun smiled. “He'll learn to love it.”


End file.
